Tears of the Past formally Yugi's sad past
by YugiYamiforever
Summary: Complete Yami learns about Yugi's past before he was released from the puzzle.abuseThanks AngelD for the suggestion.Please be nice this is my very first story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't' own Yugi or any of the characters.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yugi was feeling left out. Yami, Joey and the rest of his friends have been ignoring him. Ever since Yami received his own body, they have not paid any attention to poor Yugi. He quietly followed behind Yami and Joey on their way home from school, and as usual they didn't notice the small boy behind them.  
  
"So, Joey what do you want to do?" Yami asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. Hey, where's Yugi?" Joey said.  
  
Yugi raised his head when he heard his name. maybe now Yami will notice me Yugi thought.  
  
"I don't know.." Yami's voice broke Yugi out of his thoughts. "...I just had to get away from him for awhile. He must of asked me a million times if I will leave him and each time I say no, but why do I have to say it so many times? Doesn't he trust my word?" Yami questioned.  
  
"Yami? Didn't Yugi tell you about his life before you were released?" Joey was shocked. I can't believe Yugi never told Yami. Yugi was nervous. No Joey, Please don't tell him Yugi screamed in his head. Yugi was about to stop Joey from telling Yami when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and dragged into a nearby alley. There was a cloth over his mouth with something on it, so he couldn't scream for help. Slowly Yugi started to become unconscious. Yami and Joey didn't notice what happened to poor Yugi and they kept walking to the arcade talking.  
  
"Well..." Yami began..." I know that he lives with his grandfather and that his parents are dead, but that's about it. Yami lowered his head almost ashamed that he basically knew nothing about Yugi's life before he showed up.  
  
Joey shook his head. "I can't believe he never told you, well actually I guess I can believe it.  
  
"You see Yami," Joey started "Yugi was a happy kid at first, kind of like he is now, but then his father started to beat him up very badly.  
  
Yami raised his head "WHAT!"  
  
Joey stopped and quickly looked at him, then continued.."At first his mother did everything she could to try and help Yugi, he would go crying to her begging her not to leave him alone. She said she would never leave, but as the years went by she grew tired of his constant questioning and then she would start to hit him almost as bad as his father did. Poor Yugi was devastated, she was the first loved one to break their promise to him. After that he didn't trust anyone anymore." Joey stopped and glanced at Yami to see his reaction.  
  
Yami couldn't believe what he was being told. He had no idea what Yugi had gone through before he showed up. "Then what happened?" Yami ask quietly. Well that explains why he was afraid of me when we first met. Yami thought to himself. Joey wasn't sure if he should continue or not. It was really hard to talk about this, especially when he thought about how he himself used to treat Yugi before they became friends. Joey sighed  
  
"Alright Yami, well anyway after years of abuse at home and school Yugi finally made a friend. His name was Tai. They went everywhere together, but Yugi was very self-conscious and still a little untrusting of people. One day a nasty bully was using Yugi as a punching bag and Tai stopped him. Yugi ran to him crying and hugged him like he would never let him go. Tai tried to gently push Yugi off of him, but Yugi just tightened his grip.  
  
"Please don't leave me" Yugi whispered "Please don't leave me alone again." Yugi pleaded as he cried into Tai's shirt. Tai got fed up with the same question and the same reassurance that he got annoyed and viciously shoved Yugi away from him. Yugi went flying to the ground and the other students were laughing at him. Yugi looked at Tai from where he landed with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Man, You are so pathetic Yugi. No wonder you don't have any friends, no wonder everyone beats you up. You are such a loser. "Tai yelled at Yugi. Then he started to kick and punch Yugi. All Yugi could do was curl up in a ball as much as possible to try and shield himself from Tai's attacks. The rest of the students got bored watching Yugi get beat up so they all left. Eventually Tai got tired of beating up Yugi and left him there in the alley and went home. Yugi was devastated. That was two people who went back on their promise. Yugi got up and painfully made his way home only to endure more pain when he arrived. That night Yugi received the worst beating of his life and if that wasn't enough his father..." Joey trailed off unable to continue.  
  
Yami looked at Joey unsure if he really wanted to know anymore.  
  
"His father what?" Yami whispered.  
  
Joey looked away from Yami. "His father r-r-raped him" Joey said quietly, Then in a more normal voice he continued. "After the....you know.....Yugi's grandfather found him laying there bleeding everywhere and carried him to the game shop. Yugi had cuts and bruises everywhere on his body. Yugi's grandfather cleaned them up as best he could, and Yugi's lived with him ever since. Joey stopped again and looked at Yami, he looked a million miles away.  
  
Yami couldn't believe what he just heard. Yugi why didn't you tell me? Yami snapped out of his daze when he felt Joey staring at him.  
  
"Yami? Are you okay?" Joey questioned.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Why didn't Yugi tell me? Why didn't he tell me any of this?"  
  
"I don't know Yami, I guess you will have to ask him yourself, but I really wouldn't thought. You should wait for him to come to you. He has had his trust broken too many times in the past. Maybe he is afraid that you will leave him also. All I know is that Yugi's greatest fear is that you will leave him. Like everyone else in his life...he loves you ya know." Joey stated.  
  
Yami was taken back. He loves me? He loves me! Yami turned and looked at Joey again.  
  
"Joey, please continue. I need to know what happened to Yugi." Yami pleaded. 


	2. chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews. I really didn't think it was that good but you guys really inspired me to continue this story. I wasn't really sure if I was going to. Thanks again everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi or any of the character  
  
I don't know any Japanese so this well just be in English. After I learn some Japanese I might start using that and then rewrite my previous stories.  
  
I will be switching between past and present I hope it doesn't get too confusing.  
  
----- past (Yugi's story)  
  
present (Joey and Yami talking)  
  
Thoughts  
  
Yugi's Sad Life  
  
"Well you see Yami...." Joey began  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
It was a sunny Monday morning when the buzz of an alarm clock went off disturbing the peace and quiet of the quiet game shop. A small hand darted out from under the warm covers to stop that annoying noise, then quickly retreated back to the warm and comfort of the blankets. Then a loud voice from downstairs yelled "Yugi? Time to get up or you will be later for school." "Coming Grandpa" Yelled Yugi before finally falling (literally) out of bed. I wish I didn't have to go to school today, I have no friends, no one likes me to them I am just a punching bag or someone to laugh at Yugi thought miserably while getting ready for another painful day of school.  
  
Yugi Moto was a 16 year old boy he had big amethyst(sp?) eyes and multicolored hair. It was magenta tips, then black with blond bangs outlining his round face. It made him look like a child of 8 or 9..not 16 and he hated that. He was short for his age and that made him the target of bullies, tricks and teasing.  
  
Yugi was so lost in his own thoughts as he was walking to school that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly he ran into someone and fell back onto the sidewalk. He fearfully looked up to see who he ran into. Oh no, not him Yugi thought. It was Tai.  
  
"Well, Well, Well what have we here? If it isn't little, pathetic Yugi. I can't believe I was once your friend. What was I thinking?" Exclaimed Tai as he grabbed Yugi off the ground by his neck and held him up in the air. And I thought today was going to be boring thought Tai Now I get to have some fun  
  
"Well runt are you going to apologize for running into me?" Tai said.  
  
"I-I-I'm so-so-sorry" Studdered Yugi.  
  
"Not good enough runt." Smiled Tai as he started to punch Yugi in the stomach. He let Yugi fall to the ground. Yugi curled up into a ball trying to shield himself from the attack. Tai getting annoyed started to kick Yugi as hard as he could. Yugi cried out and tried to get into a smaller ball. After awhile he got bored and left Yugi alone on the sidewalk and headed for school. When Yugi didn't feel anymore kicks he slowly looked up. Tai was gone. Yugi slowly and painfully pulled himself to his feet and limped to school. He barely made it to class when the bell rang. He went to his desk in the back of the class by the window and plopped down, thankful for the rest.  
  
The teacher walk in a began the boring lesson after taking attendance. His teacher Mr.Larson was a man in his late 30's. He was a bald man and a strict and mean teacher. Suddenly someone to Yugi's right started to whisper to his friend beside him.  
  
"Look at the freak, he's an 8 year old Frankenstein." Joey said laughing to his friend Tristan "His hair looks like he stuck his finger in a light socket." The two friends quietly laughed at poor Yugi.  
  
Yugi hung his head and tried to pay attention to his teacher. "Now class.." The teacher began "..When I call your name please come to the front and pick up your graded assignments. While your waiting for your name to be called please read the chapter and do the questions at the end" Then His teacher started to call students to get their assignments. Yugi got up when his name was called and made his way to Mr. Larson. He was not paying attention and someone stuck their foot out. Poor Yugi tripped over the foot and fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Yugi.." His teacher yelled "Quit disturbing the class and get up here and get your assignment."  
  
"Y-Y-yes sir" Yugi said quietly. He limped his way to the front and to the teacher. Mr. Larson gave Yugi is paper and a stern look. "Now take your seat and finish the homework I gave you.." He began.. "Anymore interruptions and you will go to the principal office. Understand?"  
  
"Y-Y-yes sir" Yugi said again. He took his assignment and went back to his desk. The rest of the class period went uneventful and Yugi was thankful when the bell rang. He waited for the rest of the class to leave then he made his way to his next class.  
  
(The rest of Yugi's day was uneventful so I will skip ahead to the end of the day)  
  
Yugi was thankful when the bell rang signaling that school was finally over. He got out of his seat and went to his locker to get the books he needed for tonight's homework. He took his time getting his books so that he could avoid the bullies that liked to wait for him after school. Yugi sighed in relief when his home was in sight. He made it home without a confrontation with a bully for the first time since he started highschool. He smiled when he saw his grandpa outside sweeping the front step. Yugi was carful to hide his limp from his grandfather. He didn't want his grandpa to worry about him.  
  
"Hello Yugi.." Solomon smiled.. "How was school today?"  
  
"Hi grandpa, same as usual" Yugi said smiling for the first time that day. He didn't want to tell his grandpa about the bullies. He hated to put his problems on other people. Yugi hated for people to worry about him. He went past Solomon and into the game shop, then upstairs to his room. While he was starting his homework he heard Solomon calling him to dinner.  
  
"Yugi, time to eat. Come on now before it gets cold." Solomon yelled  
  
"Coming Grandpa" Replied Yugi. He put his books away and headed downstairs.  
  
When Yugi left his room he smelt his grandfather wonderful cooking. They sat down at the dinner table to eat. Solomon looked worriedly at his grandson. He knew something was bother the boy, but he also knew that Yugi hated to bother others with his problems.  
  
"Yugi.." Solomon began.  
  
At first Yugi didn't hear his grandfather. Solomon tried again..  
  
"Yugi.." Yugi was not responding.  
  
Then it clicked as to why his grandson wasn't listening to him. Solomon was sitting on Yugi's left. Yugi was deaf in his left ear. Solomon shook his head. How could I have forgotten He thought to himself I completely forgot that after the beating Yugi received from his father, He lost all hearing in his left ear after getting hit extremely hard in the head by a baseball bat. I still can't believe my son would do that to his own child. Solomon decided to tap Yugi on his shoulder.  
  
Yugi looked up from his food and smiled at his grandfather. "Yes, Grandpa"  
  
"What's wrong Yugi? And don't say nothing because I can tell that something is bother you."  
  
"Nothing is wrong Grandpa, I'm fine" Yugi put a fake smile on his face so as not to worry him. Solomon could tell the smile was fake but decided not to press the issue further or he would upset Yugi. After dinner Solomon called Yugi into the family room. They both sat on the couch. "Stay here Yugi, I will be right back. I have something for you." Solomon said as he left the room. "Ok, Grandpa" Yugi replied while searching for the remote. He turned on the TV and started to channel surf looking for something interesting to watch. He found his favorite show was on. He happily sat back on the couch to watch Fear Factor. Just then his grandfather came in and sat on the couch next to him making sure to stay on his right side. He could not figure out how Yugi could watch that show, especially the parts when the contestants had to eat something disgusting. "Yugi.." Solomon said to get Yugi's attention.. Yugi looked away from the TV to look at his grandfather.  
  
"Here, I got this from Egypt and since you love puzzles I thought you might like to try and solve it. It's a very hard puzzle just to warn you." Yugi took the package from his grandfather and smiled at him. "Thanks Grandpa." Yugi said. It was a golden box with hieroglyphics all over it. He opened it up and saw lots of golden pieces inside. "Wow! Thanks Grandpa." He said as he examined the pieces. Yugi got up quickly hugged his grandfather then ran upstairs to his room. Solomon laughed at his hyper young grandson's antics and yelled after him "You're welcome Yugi, now don't stay up too late. You have school tomorrow." "Okay Grandpa, I won't." Yugi yelled back.  
  
Yugi ran straight to his room. He wanted to start on the puzzle right away. After a few hours he had the puzzle almost half way completed. Why did grandpa say this was difficult? Yugi thought Its only been a few hours and look how much I already have done. Yugi looked at his clock. Wow its already 9:30, I should probably finish the little bit of homework that I have left. Yugi put the puzzle away and started to finish his homework. Just as he was putting his books in his backpack his grandfather yelled up to him.  
  
"Yugi, its time for bed now. You have school tomorrow." Yelled Solomon from the family room.  
  
"Okay grandpa, I am going to bed now. Goodnight." Yugi replied.  
  
"Goodnight Yugi, see you in the morning" Grandpa answered.  
  
Yami stopped walking. Joey at first didn't notice but when he did he stopped at looked at Yami.  
  
"Joey..." Yami began... "I didn't know that Yugi was deaf in one ear, how could he hide it so well?"  
  
"Yugi is pretty good at hiding things he doesn't want people to know. If he is paying attention and knows that your there he turns his head slightly to the side so he can hear you, also he learned to lipread very well." Joey replied. "Its when he is not paying attention that you have to tap him on the shoulder." Joey thought for a minute. "Yami, no offence, but I am really surprised that you couldn't tell. As his other half can't you sense these things, or tell that he is hiding anything?"  
  
Yami didn't reply right away and Joey looked at him. Wow Joey thought He looks like he is a million miles away. Joey tapped Yami on the shoulder to get his attention. Yami looked at him.  
  
"I was just thinking.." Yami answered.. "I really thought that I knew Yugi, but now I feel like I know nothing about him" Yami hung his head in shame. I can't believe how little I actually know about Yugi. Joey is right, as his other half I should of known he was keeping something from me. Joey could tell that Yami was deep in thought so he decided to let Yami think.  
  
What kind of Yami am I? Yugi is my friend, my other half and I know nothing about him Yami noticed that Joey was staring at him.  
  
"Joey, please continue with the story. I need to know more about Yugi. I feel so guilty that I know nothing about him." Yami finally said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Joey questioned. Yami nodded. "Okay.." Joey said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC Well I hope you liked it. Please Read and Review. P.S. What is Yugi's grandpa's name?? Is it Solomon?? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Yugi or any of the characters.  
  
I have to thank you all again for your reviews. You guys don't know how much they mean to me. I was afraid to post this story because I really didn't think it was that good. I never saw myself as much of a writer but your reviews have made me so happy and now I excited to finish this story.  
  
I hope you like it. Thanks again everyone :-)  
  
------- Yugi's past  
  
==== Present (Joey and Yami)  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
[Yami to Yugi]  
Chapter 3  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The next morning was the same thing. An annoying alarm clock going off too early for Yugi's taste except this morning Yugi didn't hear it. He was sleeping on his right side so he never heard it go off.  
  
"Yugi.." Yelled Solomon "Time to get up." When he received no reply he decided to go to Yugi's room to make sure everything was alright. He made his way upstairs to Yugi's room. When he opened the door he saw that Yugi was still asleep but he was on his right side facing the door. There were some mornings that Solomon had to wake Yugi up, so he was used to it. 'How on earth could my son purposely hurt his own child, I just don't get it.' Solomon thought. He walked over to the bed and smiled at his sleeping grandson then he gently shook Yugi so as not to startle him. That happened once and Yugi fell out of the bed. Solomon smiled at the memory. After a few minutes Yugi woke up, he rubbed the sleep from his amethyst eyes and looked up at his grandfather's smiling face.  
  
"Morning Grandpa...what's wrong?" Yugi asked sleepily.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Yugi. Its time to get up now and get ready for school." Solomon replied still smiling at his sleepy grandson. He left the room so that Yugi could get ready.  
  
"Okay Grandpa. I'm up." Yugi said as he climbed out of bed and got ready for school.  
  
A few minutes later Yugi was ready for school and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Grandpa" Yugi said when he saw his grandfather in the kitchen cooking breakfast.  
  
Solomon turned around to the sound of his grandson's voice. "Good morning to you to Yugi..." Solomon said smiling.. "Are you hungry?" At Yugi's nod Solomon continued "Well sit down, breakfast is almost ready."  
  
Yugi smiled back at his grandfather then sat down at the table. In a matter of minutes a plate of eggs, bacon and toast were set in front of him. Yugi looked up at his grandfather and smiled.  
  
"Thanks a lot Grandpa, it looks great." Yugi said, then he happily started to eat the delicious breakfast. After he finished he said goodbye to his grandfather and then walked to school.  
  
While heading to school, Yugi was once again in his own little world and not paying attention to anything around him. Luckily, he made it to school without any problems and he was thankful for that. He arrived early like he always does and took his usual seat in the back of the class. When the teacher arrived, he told the class that they would have a new seating arrangement, and told the class to stand by the wall till there name was called. Yugi did as he was told.  
  
While he waited for the teacher to call his name he was deep in thought.  
  
'Oh no, what if I get a seat in the middle? I chose this seat so I wouldn't have anyone on my left side. No one know I am deaf in one ear, not even my teacher. Why do I care? No one talks to me at this school anyway' Yugi finished his thought just as the teacher called his name. Yugi raised his head when he heard his name, he start to walk where Mr. Larson was pointing, but paused when he saw where he was sitting.  
  
'No, please anywhere but there.' Yugi thought. My Larson wanted Yugi to sit between Joey and Tristan. Yugi shakily walked over to his new desk. When he sat down he tried to ignore the looks that Joey and Tristan were giving him. Yugi tried to pay attention to the teacher but he was nervous about the new seating arrangements. Joey and Tristan were giving each other looks and privately coming up with something to do to poor Yugi. After a nod from Tristan, Joey put the plan into action.  
  
With a quick glance to make sure Mr. Larson was not watching them, he leaned over to Yugi and whispered in his ear "Aww, is the little loser gonna cry about where he is sitting?" Joey asked mockingly "No point in sitting by the window anyway loser, All you will see is others having fun while little loner here has no one." Joey sat looking at Yugi wondering why he didn't respond, or show that he even heard Joey.  
  
Joey gave Tristan a questioning look. Tristan then leaned over and whispered in Yugi's ear.  
  
"Yo, loser, you think you can just ignore us?" Tristan asked "Maybe after class we will show you we don't like to be ignored."  
  
Yugi turned towards Tristan "S-S-Sorry, d-d-d-did you w-w-want to t-t-t- talk t-t-to me?" Yugi whispered. Yugi was confused. 'What did he mean by that? When did I ignore them and why are they talking to me in the first place?' Yugi quit his daydreaming when he noticed the teacher looking at him. He didn't want to get in trouble so Yugi tried to forget about Joey and Tristan and started listening to Mr. Larson and taking notes.  
  
Joey and Tristan were confused by Yugi's actions. Both of them kept staring at him. 'Man this kid is weird. He flat out ignores me, but answers Tristan. I don't get it.' Joey thought. 'Oh, well. We will get him at lunch.'  
  
Finally the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Yugi got up from his seat and headed to his locker for his lunch. He kept his head down and tried to stay as close to the wall as possible to avoid getting trampled by the other students. He made his way to the lunch room and sat down at his usual table. It was in the back of the lunchroom. He always sat by the wall so no one could sit on the other side of him. Yugi was uncomfortable being in between two people, in fact, Yugi felt uncomfortable around people in general. All they did was make fun of him or beat him up. He was quite surprised when Joey and Tristan stopped at his table and sat down. Yugi put down his lunch down and waited for them to talk.  
  
"Yo shrimp.." Joey said. "..follow us, we want to show you something."  
  
"W-W-What do y-y-y-you guys w-w-w-want." Yugi stuttered.  
  
"Just follow us and find out." Tristan answered.  
  
Yugi reluctantly got up against his better judgement and followed the two outside. They walked to the school yard then went to the side of the building. Yugi was getting nervous. 'What are they planning? Why did I follow them?' Yugi was driven from his thoughts when a punch hit him hard in the stomach. Yugi dropped to the ground holding his stomach. He tearfully looked up at the two, but quickly covered his face as Tristan picked him up and Joey punched him again. Yugi cried out again.  
  
"W-w-w-why a-a-a-are you d-d-d-d-d-doing this?" Yugi quietly asked.  
  
"This is what you get for ignoring us" Joey yelled. They dropped Yugi to the ground and he curled up into a ball. Then Joey and Tristan started to kick poor Yugi.  
  
"P-p-p-please s-s-s-s-stop." Yugi cried. He cried out again when a kick hit his ribs and he heard a crack. Tears were flowing out of his eyes as he begged for them to stop.  
  
=======  
  
Yami glared at Joey while he was telling the story. Joey noticed and stopped walking.  
  
"I know Yami, I feel terrible for the way we treated him." Joey hung his head in shame. "I am not proud of what we did, but Yugi forgave us even though that doesn't help with my guilt."  
  
"I know Joey, Yugi will forgive anyone, even if they are the ones who hurt him." Yami said "Please continue."  
  
"Alright, but I am not sure if I really can. We were so mean Yugi, I still can't believe he is now my best friend." Joey stated. "Anyway..."  
  
--------  
  
Finally after awhile, Joey and Tristan got tired of beating Yugi and just left him there on the grass. They both walked away and headed back to the lunchroom.  
  
When Yugi noticed that he was not getting kicked anymore he looked up and saw that they were gone. He painfully picked himself up and limped back to the school and then to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he walked into the bathroom he was surprised to see himself in the mirror. His face was all black and blue and there was blood everywhere. Yugi started the painful process of cleaning himself up. He finished just as the bell was ringing signaling that lunch was over.  
  
'Oh well, I wasn't really hungry anyway' Yugi thought. He opened the bathroom door and did a quick check to make sure Joey and Tristan were not around waiting for him.  
  
He was still confused by what they meant by Yugi was ignoring them. 'When did I ignore them? Tristan was the only one who said anything to me.' Thought Yugi.  
  
Then he gathered his stuff and walked to his next class. He was thankful his next class was study hall. That way he could finish his homework then he could work on the puzzle some more.  
  
Yugi walked down the hall and into his classroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Joey and Tristan sitting there staring at him. Yugi gulped and walked by them. He sat in his usual seat in the back of the classroom by the window. He took out his homework and got started.  
  
Joey gave Tristan a questioning look both thinking the same thing. 'Why didn't he turn us in?'  
  
When Yugi finished his homework he took out his most prized possession. He was concentration so hard on it that he didn't notice Joey walking up to him until he saw a shadow on his desk. Yugi fearfully looked up and paled when he saw who it was.  
  
"Y-y-yes" Yugi asked timidly.  
  
"What is that?" Joey questioned, pointing to the puzzle.  
  
"M-m-my p-p-p-puzzle." Yugi answered quietly.  
  
"Puzzle huh? What a waste of time if you ask me." Joey picked up a piece and examined it. It was a large gold piece with an eye on it. "C-c-c-can I please h-h-h-have that b-b-b-back?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"Nope, I don't think so.." Joey said "...Say bye-bye to your puzzle piece, little loser." With that said. Joey walked to the open window and threw the piece out, watching it land in the water below. Yugi jumped up from his seat and watched sadly as the last piece of his precious puzzle sank to the bottom of the canal. Yugi hung his head and said sadly "Y-y-y-you d-didn't have t-to do t-t-that you know.." Yugi whispered "..I-I n-never did a- anything to y-you.." Yugi's voice rose "..s-s-so why c-c-can't e-everyone just l-leave me a-alone?" And with that said Yugi ran out of the room, tears running down his face.  
  
=======  
  
Joey had to stop there. He could feel tears threatening to spill over his own eyes as he had to relive the way he used to treat Yugi before they became friends.  
  
Yami was speechless. He had no idea of what life was like for his poor light before he was released. He started to feel horable for the way he has been treating Yugi lately. Actually, he can't remember the last time they spoke or rather he spoke to Yugi. Yami tried to think hard. 'I don't think I have spoke to my light since I got fed up with him constantly asking if I would leave him.' Suddenly, Yami decided to see how Yugi was doing. He tried the link but quickly found out he couldn't sense where Yugi was.  
  
[Yugi] Yami waited for a reply.  
  
[Yugi if you can hear me please answer me] Still nothing  
  
He started to panic.  
  
"Joey.." Yami said "..Did Yugi mention to you where he was going today? Or was he going straight home?"  
  
Joey looked up at Yami and thought for a second. "No, not that I remember anyway. Actually, I have been kind of busy lately and haven't really had a chance to talk to him for a couple of days. Why?"  
  
"Because.." Yami replied "..I can't sense where he is and he's not answering me, I have to find him, now!" And with that said, Yami took off running down the street.  
  
"Hold on Yami, I am right behind ya." Joey yelled running after Yami. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi or any of the characters  
  
===== present (Yami and Joey  
  
............present (Yugi)  
  
past  
  
::::::flashback  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
[Yami to Yugi]  
  
Chapter 4  
  
...........................................................  
  
Yugi slowly came back to consciousness. He tried to rub his eyes but found he couldn't move his arms. Panicking, Yugi raised his head to try and see where he was, or who he was with. All he could tell was that he was laying on a bed with his hands and feet tied to the bedposts. He noticed he was in a room, and a dingy one at that. It had no windows so he couldn't tell where he was exactly. Yugi also noticed that he didn't have his puzzle with him. He started to panic 'Where am I? Thought Yugi 'The last thing I remember is walking behind Yami and Joey' Yugi shook his head trying to clear it so he could think. 'Oh yeah! Someone grabbed me from the alley and dragged me away.' Tears started to form behind his amethyst eyes. 'Yami will find me' Yugi thought determinedly, then he saddened 'That is, if he still wants me, we haven't talked since our fight' With that thought tears started to fall down his soft face.  
  
::::::::::Flash back::::::::::  
  
After getting caught and beaten up by Tai again, Yugi ran home crying. He didn't stop till he saw the game shop straight ahead. The jingle of the bell was the only warning Yami had before Yugi came storming in the door, past Yami and up to his room. Slamming his bedroom door.  
  
Yami was so startled by this that he fell off the stool he was sitting on behind the counter.  
  
"Was that Yugi that came storming in here?" Grandpa asked.  
  
Yami got up off the floor. "Yes it was, will you please watch the shop for me? I know that you were doing inventory, but I have to find out what's wrong with Yugi." Yami asked. Grandpa nodded and Yami took off out of the shop and into the house. He made his way upstairs and stopped at Yugi's door. He could hear Yugi sobbing on the other side. When Yami opened the door, he saw Yugi on the bed. His shoulders were shaking uncontrollably with his heart wrenching sobs. Yami hated to see his light in so much pain. He slowly walked over to the bed and put a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder. As soon as Yugi realized who was there, he flung himself at Yami and cried into his chest. Yami wrapped him in a warm embrace whispering comforting words in his ear trying to calm the upset boy. They stayed that way until Yugi's sobs quieted down and he quit shaking. Yami gently lifted Yugi's chin up till there eyes locked. Yugi tried to duck his head again, but Yami wouldn't let him. Once they were eye level Yami decided to try and get Yugi to tell him what's wrong.  
  
"Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi didn't reply, he just once again buried his face into Yami's shirt.  
  
[Yugi please tell me what's wrong.] Yami was starting to get worried.  
  
/Yami/ came the soft reply /You'll never leave me, right?/  
  
[Of course not] Yami answered [What happened?]  
  
Yugi didn't answer. It was only then that Yami noticed the steady breathing. Yugi had fallen asleep. He cried so hard that he wore himself out.  
  
Yami just gently pushed Yugi down on his bed and covered him up. Just as he was about to leave, Yugi unconsciously grabbed his arm. Yami turned around and saw the pained look on his lights face. He tried to pull away but Yugi started to whimper. Yami sighed and crawled into the bed and held his light while he slept. 'I wish you would tell me what's bothering you' Yami sighed again and then fell asleep also.  
  
For the next few weeks Yugi still wouldn't tell Yami what was wrong. Every time Yami tried to get him to talk, Yugi would just ask if Yami would ever leave him and every time Yami said no. After what seemed like the millionth time of Yugi asking, Yami got mad and yelled at him.  
  
"Yami, you'll never leave me right?" Yugi asked softly when, once again Yami asked what's wrong.  
  
"Yugi! I must have told you a million times! I said NO! Why can't you just quit asking me!" Yami yelled.  
  
Yugi winced and started to cry.  
  
"When are you going to grow up?!" Yami yelled again "I am sick and tried of telling you the same answer over and over. I can't believe you won't just take my word as truth and QUIT BUGGING ME WITH THE SAME STUPID QUESTION!!" Yami bellowed. Annoyed Yami turned around and left Yugi's room.  
  
Yugi just fell onto the bed in uncontrollable sobs.  
  
::::::::::End Flashback::::::::::  
  
After remembering the fight, Yugi just lay back and started to cry all over again. 'Yami won't come and find me' Yugi thought sadly 'He breaks his promises just like everyone else, well at least he didn't beat me up like all the others did' Eventually Yugi ended up crying himself to sleep unaware of anther presence in the room lurking in the shadows.  
  
'That's right little Yugi, You have no friends and no one will ever find you. Not that anyone is looking for you' Thought a sinister man while laughing evilly. 'I have plans for you little Yugi, big plans. I only wished that you had that blasted puzzle with you, instead, I have to find it myself.' After that thought, the mysterious man crept back into the shadows waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.  
  
Yami and Joey looked everywhere they could think of where Yugi could possibly be. They asked all their friends and no one has seen Yugi since school ended. Defeated for now, Yami and Joey decided to go to the game shop and come up with plan. As they passed an alley, Yami noticed something shiny on the ground. He stopped walking so suddenly that Joey ran right into him.  
  
"Yami.." Joey said while rubbing his head "..next time warn me before you do that kay?"  
  
"Sorry Joey, I noticed something in the alley, lets check it out." Yami explained.  
  
Yami ran up to it immediately upon recognizing it. 'It's Yugi's puzzle' Yami thought 'But why is it in the alley? And more importantly where is Yugi?' Yami knew that since the puzzle wasn't with Yugi, it would make it harder to find his lost light. That thought made Yami even more depressed. 'Its my fault Yugi is in this mess to begin with' Thought Yami sadly 'If I wouldn't of fought with him over something so stupid, he would be here beside me and not missing or possibly hurt and scared somewhere. I feel even more guilty now that Joey has been telling me about Yugi's life. That explains his constant need for reassurance, three people had broken Yugi's trust and went back on their words, and what do I do? I yell at him and call him a baby. I'm worst than all of them. I'm his other half, I should of been there for him no matter what. I have to find him and apologize to him now.' Now Yami was more determined to find Yugi. 'I can only hope that he can forgive me for being so insensitive to him.' Yami thought sadly. 'Well forgiveness or not, Yugi, I will find you and bring you home. I promise.'  
  
Joey could see the internal battle going on in Yami's mind. 'He is really taking this hard. No wonder Yugi didn't want to tell him.'  
  
.........................................  
  
Then next time Yugi woke up, he felt a hand running along his stomach. Yugi awoke with a start. "Hello little Yugi.." The voice replied "..nice of you to join us again." He chuckled when Yugi tried to flinch away from his touches.  
  
"W-w-w-what do y-y-you w-w-want?" Yugi asked fearfully. He was still drugged so he couldn't see the mans face yet.  
  
"I want your puzzle, little Yugi, and you're the key to getting it." The voice said.  
  
"H-h-how? I lost it." Yugi answered.  
  
"Well then, I will just have to have the pharaoh bring it to me himself, unless he wants you killed he will bring it right away."  
  
"Yami wont come.." Yugi replied sadly "..he doesn't care for me anymore. 'He's just like all the others.' Yugi thought. "So now you have no chance of getting it." Yugi tried to be brave like Yami would, but inside he was trembling.  
  
"Don't worry little light, he will come and he will bring the puzzle. You may not have the link anymore but he can still sense your feelings.." Then he said very cruelly "..That is if the emotion is strong enough."  
  
Yugi started to shake violently. He was terrified. 'What does he mean by that? I am not sure if I really want to find out.'  
  
Just then, Yugi felt a sharp pain in his side. He could feel a knife cutting him. He cried out. Then there was a sudden kick to his head and he started seeing stars. Yugi cried out again, wanting the pain to go away. The emotion was so strong that even without the puzzle for some reason the mind link opened for a brief second.  
  
/YAMI/ Yugi cried.  
  
Yami and Joey were sitting in the living room trying to think of what to do next when Yami suddenly fell over when a shooting pain went through his side. Then he heard it  
  
/YAMI/ even though Yugi was yelling, Yami had to strain to hear his voice.  
  
[YUGI! CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHERE ARE YOU?] Yami listened carefully, but he received no reply.  
  
Joey noticed the jerk of Yami's body.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong?" Joey asked worriedly.  
  
"I heard Yugi for a brief second, but now its gone again." Yami replied quietly. "Did he say where he was? How is he? Is he okay?" Joey could stop the questions from coming. He was really worried about Yugi.  
  
"No.." Yami shook his head sadly "..I only heard him call out for me."  
  
[Yugi, please be okay. I will find you] Yami promised [and whoever took you will pay dearly for this.] Yami wasn't sure if Yugi could hear him or not so he tried to send his reassurance through the link to Yugi. He was surprised and relieved when he suddenly felt hope coming from Yugi.  
  
/yami/ Yugi said weakly. /please help me/  
  
[Yugi, I can hear you] Yami was so happy [Please can you tell me where you are?]  
  
small room...no window...cold...scared/ Yugi whispered /NO PLEASE! HHHEELLPP/  
  
[YUGI!] Yami yelled. He received no reply. The link was closed again.  
  
"Yami?" Joey yelled, shaking Yami "..come on man, answer me." Joey was really starting to worry suddenly, Yami jerked awake and looked at Joey.  
  
"I heard Yugi. He is really scared. He said he is in a room with no windows and its cold."  
  
......................  
  
[Yugi, please be okay. I will find you] Yugi jumped when he suddenly heard Yami. [and whoever took you will pay dearly for this.] 'Does Yami care?' Yugi thought.  
  
/yami/ Yugi said weakly. /please help me/  
  
[Yugi, I can hear you] Yugi felt happiness coming from Yami [Please can you tell me where you are?]  
  
small room...no window...cold...scared/ Yugi whispered. Just then Yugi saw his captor come towards him with a large knife.  
  
/NO PLEASE! HHHEELLPP/ Yugi screamed with the last of his strength.  
  
[YUGI!] Yugi could hear the desperation in Yami's voice. He tried to reply, but a stinging pain prevented him from saying anything.  
  
His captor wouldn't let him talk to Yami. He continued to kick, hit and punch Yugi till he could no longer scream. A final kick to the head and Yugi saw white. He tried to send one final message.  
  
/Yami/ Yugi whispered /please help/ that was the final plea Yugi said before he fell unconscious again.  
  
=== /Yami/ Yami had to strain to hear the quiet voice /please help/ Then the link went dead.  
  
[YUGI?!?!] No reply. Yami hung his head in shame.  
  
"Yami? What happened?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yugi is really hurt. I can barely hear him through the link. I am surprised I can hear him at all. Usually without the puzzle we can only feel each others emotions." Yami answered.  
  
.............................  
  
"WAKE UP BRAT!"  
  
Yugi was kicked in his side that was cut. Yugi cried out and looked tearfully at his captor.  
  
"Now its time to exchange you for your puzzle." The voice sneered. "Open your link and tell Yami EXACTLY what I tell you to say. Say the wrong thing and I will punish you."  
  
At the mention of punish Yugi winced and started to cry. He was slapped violently and thrown in to the headboard of the bed painfully. He tearfully nodded.  
  
/Yami/  
  
[YUGI]  
  
/He said he would exchange me for the puzzle/ Yami heard the weakness in Yugi's voice and silently vowed revenge against whoever caused his light so much pain.  
  
[I will do anything to get you back. Tell him yes]  
  
'Who would want the puzzle?' Yami questioned 'Since I have my own body the puzzle is useless, there is no more power in there. The only reason we kept it is because of the sentimental value of it to Yugi.'  
  
[Where are you?]  
  
/abandoned warehouse/ came the weak reply /by the canal/  
  
[Don't worry Yugi, I am on my way now. We will have you home in now time]  
  
Yami could feel Yugi's relief and it made him smile.  
  
"Joey! We have to go NOW." Yami grabbed Joey's shirt and dragged him out of the game shop.  
  
"Yami, Where are we going?" Joey asked while being dragged down the street.  
  
"I know where Yugi is. They will return him in exchange for the puzzle." Yami replied while quickening his pace.  
  
'Don't worry Yugi. I am on my way.' Thought Yami determined to severely hurt whoever did this to Yugi.'  
  
.................  
  
"Good job little Yugi. Now Yami will come running and all the power of the puzzle will be mine."  
  
'But Yami solves the riddles of the puzzle, there is no more power left.' Yugi wondered 'He must not know that. The only reason we even kept it was because it means a lot to me. Well let him think what he wants. He can have it if it means I can go home.' Yugi was so exhausted that he fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
===  
  
Yami and Joey were at the warehouse. Yami could feel his light slip away again.  
  
[Yugi can you hear me?] No reply [I am here. Joey and I are here. We will get you away from this place and back home where you will be safe.]  
  
Yami and Joey made there way into the building. Trying to find any sign of where Yugi and his captor may be. They came to a large room and found Yugi dangling from a chain connected to the ceiling unconscious. He was hanging over a vat of something Yami couldn't tell what it was, but he knew it could not be good for Yugi if he fell in. He had blood and bruises everywhere on his body. Yami could feel his anger rising at the sight of his poor light. He made his way to Yugi while Joey kept a lookout for whoever did this. Just as Yami was almost to Yugi a voice made him stop.  
  
"THAT'S FAR ENOUGH." The voice yelled "HAND OVER THE PUZZLE NOW OR THE RUNT GETS IT."  
  
Yami glared at the man. ' I know that voice.' Yami thought.  
  
Just than Merik came out of the shadows with some kind of controller in his hands. "I said hand over the puzzle now, unless you want little Yugi hurt." Merik sneered.  
  
Yami took a quick glance at Yugi's unconscious form. He gave Merik and evil look and threw the puzzle at him.  
  
"Let Yugi go NOW. You have the puzzle, now release him." Yami glared at Merik.  
  
"As you wish, Your Highness." Merik bowed .And with that he pushed the button on the controller and laughed as Yugi started descending towards the vat. In it was a chemical that would horribly burn the skin. He made his escape while the pharaoh was busy rescuing his light.  
  
Yami heart stopped as he watched Yugi fall. Then with speed he didn't know he possessed, he ran towards Yugi and caught him inches above the burning liquid. He saw Merik escape but that didn't matter. Yugi was the only thing that mattered to him. Yami slowly and carefully lay Yugi on the ground and gently shook him.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami whispered "Come on now, little light, please wake up." Yami almost jumped for joy when he heard a soft moan coming from Yugi. Yami sat on the ground and brought Yugi into his lap. Yugi's head was resting on Yami's shoulder. Yami shook him again gently.  
  
"Yugi please open your eyes." Yugi moaned again and opened his eyes. Soft violet eyes meet sharp crimson.  
  
"Yami?" came the soft whisper "Are you really here?'  
  
Yami held him close. "Yes, Yugi its me. Your safe now."  
  
Yami stood up with Yugi still in his arms. Yugi smiled at Yami and then fell back asleep. Finally feeling safe in his Yami's arms.  
  
Yami smiled at him and motioned for Joey to follow.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Joey questioned.  
  
"I don't know, Joey. Lets just get him home so I can take care of his injuries." Yami replied.  
  
They made there way back to the game shop.  
  
Joey had to go and pick up his sister, so he said good-bye to Yami and told him to take good care of Yugi. Yami agreed.  
  
Yugi slept the whole time which was fine for Yami. He couldn't think of anything better than having Yugi in his arms.  
  
They finally reached the game shop and went into the house part of the shop. Yami gently lay Yugi in his bed and checked him over for injuries. He had a large gash in his side and a couple of broken ribs. His head had a large bruise on it where Merik kicked him, but it didn't look too serious. Yami carefully cleaned up Yugi's cuts and wrapped up his ribs. Yami then brought Yugi's desk chair over to the bed and sat with Yugi till he woke up.  
  
A few hours later Yami heard a soft moan coming from Yugi, He quickly grabbed Yugi's hand and waited for him to open his eyes. Yugi moaned again and then opened his amethyst eyes. At first his vision was blurry but then he saw Yami coming into focus. He sat up quickly and grabbed onto Yami and held him tight, like he would never let him go. He started crying. Yami wrapped his arms protectively around Yugi's small, shaking body and whispered comforting words to him. After a few minutes Yugi finally calmed down. He raised his tear filled eyes and looked Yami straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yami" Yugi whispered. "You came for me, you really came for me." Yugi was amazed. He though Yami hated him, never wanted to see him again.  
  
"Of course I did. I would never leave you." Yami rubbed his back soothingly. Yugi had tears in his eyes again except this time they were tears of joy. He latched onto Yami tightly again and buried his face in Yami's shirt.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami questioned. Yugi raised his head and looked at Yami. "I am so sorry that I yelled at you. I didn't mean any of it. Can you forgive me? Even though I don't deserve it."  
  
Yugi smiled. "I will always forgive you." Then he lowered his eyes again. "I want to tell you about what happened the day I ran home and slammed my door."  
  
Yami held him tightly. "You don't have to explain. Please don't get mad, but Joey told me what happened."  
  
Yugi raised his head quickly, fear once again in his eyes.  
  
Yami held him close again. "I would never leave you Yugi, I promise. I will always be here for you."  
  
Every thought of Yami leaving him vanished from Yugi's mind. He looked up at Yami and smiled.  
  
Yami smiled back. "I love you Yugi, I always have and I always will." Yami leaned down and placed a small soft kiss on Yugi's lips.  
  
"I love you too, Yami." Yugi smiled. For the first time in his life he felt complete, not alone or scared. He snuggled up to Yami and fell asleep. Yami smiled at his light and held him while he slept. He would protect Yugi with every ounce of strength in his body. He wrapped his arms protectively around Yugi, and finally, he also drifted off to sleep with his light safe and secure in his arms  
  
They stayed the rest of the night like that. Both asleep in each others arm, with smiles on their faces.  
  
The next morning Yami awoke to something soft and warm on his chest. He looked down and smiled. Sometime during the night Yugi shifted and rested his head on Yami's chest using him as a pillow. Yami wanted to get up, but he didn't want to disturb Yugi. So he just held him close and watched him sleep. 'He looks so innocent. Like an angel.' Yami though. 'I can't believe I almost lost him over a stupid argument. Yugi started to stir in his sleep. He started mumbling, but Yami couldn't understand what he was saying. Yugi started shaking almost like a nightmare was taking hold on him. Yami tightened his grip on Yugi, letting him know that he was still there. Yugi settled down again, once again resting peacefully. Yami continued watching him sleep, until Yugi started to stir again. He slowly opened his violet eyes. He lay there for awhile still not fully awake. Then he stretched and yawned. He looked up at Yami and smiled. Yami returned the smile.  
  
"Good morning Yugi." Yami said quietly. He knew Yugi still was not fully awake.  
  
Yugi tilted his head in confusion then and looked at Yami and he smiled.  
  
For a second he was quiet then he said just as quietly. "Morning Yami." At first Yami was confused by Yugi's action till he remembered what Joey told him. Then he realized what side Yugi was laying on. It took Yugi a second to read Yami's lips to understand what he was saying.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami questioned "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't hear out of one ear? Or about your past?"  
  
Once again Yugi took a second before answering. Yami couldn't tell if it was cause he had to read his lips or if he was thinking of what to say. So Yami stayed quiet and let Yugi think.  
  
Yugi lowered his head and rested it against Yami's chest once again.  
  
"I was scared" Yugi whispered. Yami was confused by that answer. He wanted to ask another one but with the way they were laying he knew Yugi wouldn't hear him. So he raised Yugi's head and looked into his eyes. There were tears forming behind his beautiful violet eyes.  
  
"Scared of what Yugi? You can tell me anything?" Yami questioned. Once again Yugi lowered his head before answering.  
  
"I thought if you knew, you would leave me like everyone else did." Yugi whispered again. Yami could tell by the way Yugi's shoulder were shaking, that he was crying. So Yami just lay there and held him close.  
  
Suddenly from downstairs he could hear Solomon calling. "Yugi? Time to get up now. Its breakfast time." Yami looked at the clock. It read 8:30am. Yami decided to answer for Yugi.  
  
"We'll be down in a second Grandpa." Yami replied.  
  
"Okay Yami, hurry up though before your breakfast gets cold." Said Solomon. He figured either Yugi was still sleeping or laying on his side. Yami didn't want to disturb Yugi but he knew they had to get up, so he gently shook Yugi's shoulders. Yugi raised in head, a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"Grandpa said its time to get up now." Yami answered Yugi's unasked question.  
  
"Okay Yami." Yugi got up and grabbed some clothes.  
  
"I'll see you downstairs." Yami said. Yugi nodded and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Yami quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. When he entered the kitchen he saw Solomon by the stove finishing up breakfast.  
  
"Grandpa?" Yami asked. Solomon turned around and nodded at Yami. "Why does Yugi not talk about his past? I had to hear it from Joey. Why didn't Yugi tell me.?"  
  
Solomon sighed. "Yugi's had a hard life. He doesn't like to burden people with his problems." Solomon replied. But he saw that Yami was not satisfied with that answer so he decided to answer Yami's questions.  
  
"Yami, come here and sit down." Solomon said while sitting at the table. Yami nodded and joined him at the table.  
  
"You see Yami.." Grandpa started "..before you came Yugi had a very hard life. He had no friends, his father wasn't ready to be a father and he really didn't want to be one. That's why he did those cruel things to my poor grandson. For almost his whole life people made him promises and then they broke them. Yugi didn't trust anyone but me, and it took me quite awhile to gain his trust. At first, when he solved the puzzle he was extremely scared of you also.."  
  
Yami was shocked. He knew Yugi was nervous around him at first, but not that he was that scared. Solomon saw the look on Yami's face, so he quickly continued.  
  
"Don't take it the wrong way Yami, I told you he lost all trust in people. Then after awhile he started to open up to you. I was so happy for him. He found out that all people are not like his father and others that were cruel to him. I have never seen him so happy. But I think he was still scared that if he told you about his life, you would either treat him different cause of his hearing or just get disgusted with what happened to him and leave. He's had too many disappointing things happen to him that if one more happened, I am afraid of what it would do to him. I think he would just emotionally die."  
  
Yami listened carefully to what his grandfather was saying to him. 'Poor Yugi, I guess I never realized all the pain Yugi went through in his life.'  
  
Yami was about to ask another question, but just then Yugi walking in the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Grandpa." He said happily.  
  
Solomon looked up and smiled at his grandson. "Morning Yugi, sit down and I will finish breakfast.  
  
"Okay Grandpa." He replied, then he sat down next to me. Just then Grandpa set two hot plates of food in front of both of them. Yugi looked at Yami and grinned before he started eating. Yami returned the grin and started eating also. Yami glanced up from his plate at looked at Solomon, he wanted to finish their conversation later when they were alone. Solomon understood the look and nodded at Yami. Yami nodded back then went back to his breakfast. Yugi looked up and caught the look the two exchanged with each other but he didn't understand what it meant. 'I'll have to ask Yami about it later' Yugi thought. When he finished his breakfast he went into the living room to watch TV. Yami looked at Solomon and then asked him to continue with what he was saying  
  
"So Yugi didn't even trust you at first? I find that hard to believe considering how close you two are now." Yami said.  
  
"Not at first he didn't trust not even me, after his father.." Solomon stopped unable to continue. He took a deep breath then continued "..anyway, when he first came here he refused to leave his room, not even to eat. I was so worried about him I almost took him to a doctor, but then he slowly started to open up. At first it was just one or two words and even when he talked to me he stuttered so badly, then after a couple of months he started acting like my little grandson again. He even quit stuttering around me, that's when I knew he trusted me. Now the only times he stutters is when he is either really nervous or scared. That's how I learned to read him so well. When he stutters I know he is uncomfortable and I either get out of that situation quickly or comfort him till he calms down. At first I was the only one who could comfort him he would shy away from anyone else who tried, but I am glad that he trusts you enough to take over that job." Solomon smiled "I am very glad he was able to solve the puzzle, he needs more positive people in his life.  
  
Yami smiled at this 'I guess I never understood how far Yugi and I have come in our friendship'  
  
"I wouldn't trade my time with Yugi in for anything. Now that I am here, I will never leave him."  
  
"Yami, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Solomon smiled. "Now why don't you watch TV with Yugi while I clean up in here, then maybe you two could run some errands for me."  
  
"Okay Grandpa." Yami said. Then he left the room to find Yugi. He found him sitting on the couch watching TV. Yugi looked up from the TV and smiled at Yami, patting the spot next to him. Yami happily sat next to him.  
  
"What are you watching Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"A movie." Yugi replied not taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
Yami watched him for a few minutes before turning his attention to the screen. Then Yami wanted to talk more to Yugi about his past. He glanced over at Yugi, not really sure if he wanted to ask him anymore questions he didn't want to upset him.  
  
"Yugi? Can I ask you a question?" Yami asked. Yugi turned to look at him.  
  
"S-s-sure Y-Y-Yami." Yugi stuttered.  
  
'Oh no, I made him nervous' Yami thought thinking back to his conversation with Solomon. Yami swallowed.  
  
"If Joey threw the puzzle piece in the canal how did you get it back?" Yami asked. He watch as Yugi shifted nervously in his seat. At first Yami didn't think he was going to answer. Then Yugi sighed.  
  
"Well.." Yugi started "..After I ran away from Joey I ran behind the building to think. Then I heard fighting so I went to check it out. I saw Joey and Tristan in a fight with Tai's gang. Even though Joey was mean to me, I can't stand to see people get hurt."  
  
"And then what happened?" Yami said trying to get Yugi to continue.  
  
Yugi sighed again. "Well I ran up to them and pushed Joey out of the way of Tai's fist and ended up getting punched in the stomach." Yugi looked down to avoid Yami staring open jawed at him.  
  
"Well when I did that Tai seemed to forget about Joey and Tristan and concentrated on me. He dropped me to the ground and started to kick me. Joey and Tristan tried to stop him but his gang started to attack them so they couldn't help me." Yugi had to stop for a second.  
  
He started to shake at the memory. Yami held him to try and comfort him. Yugi stayed in his embrace and buried his head in Yami's chest before continuing.  
  
"Tai suddenly kicked me in the head, and then his gang and him left laughing. I don't remember much after that, cause the next thing I remember is I woke up in the hospital with broken ribs and a concussion. The first thing Joey asked me is if I was crazy..."  
  
Yugi laughed at the memory "..Then he asked me to forgive him. When I was unconscious, Tristan watched me while waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Joey ran back to the canal, jumped in and found the missing puzzle piece. He gave it to me when I woke up and asked if we could be friends. At first I was nervous around them and didn't fully trust them, but over the years they became the best friends I could ever have."  
  
Yugi paused again and Yami noticed he was blushing. "Till I met you anyway." Yami smiled when Yugi said that.  
  
Yami tilted Yugi's head so he could look into his eyes. "You're my best friend too, Yugi." Yami whispered. Then he leaned over and gently kissed Yugi. When he pulled away Yugi was bright red from blushing and Yami had to laugh.  
  
"I love you Yugi." Yami said. Yugi leaned into him. "I love you too Yami." They both stayed that way for the rest of the day.  
  
The End.  
  
Well, how did you like it? Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. 


End file.
